The Reality Check Universe
Background I run a wrestling themed group on Facebook, called the Reality Check. It's supposed to for a podcast, but my schedule right now, doesn't really allow for the time to do a podcast, so for the most part, we just share wrestling stories, memes, news, etc. As in years past, I go all out with my universe mode, but this year I got a couple friends involved. We each drafted our own rosters, for our own brands. I control New Japan Pro Wrestling as the GM, Kaje Stone. Latest News BREAKING: The Reality Check Network has learned that Chad Gable has been stripped of the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. As we approach our first set of shows, Chad Gable has failed to maintain his weight under the 205 pound requirement. Chad Gable commented: * "It's sad, I thought I could make the weight, but my body just wouldn't cooperate. I know the company did what they felt was right by taking the championship." When we reached out to Orville McMahon, General Manager of the WWE, he had the following to say: * "It was purely a business decision. He failed to hold up his end of the bargain. I wasn't aware of him being over the weight limit until after the draft. He assured me he could get down to the limit before the shows started, and he didn't. As far as the championship goes, I've made the decision to hold a tournament at our first Pay Per View to determine the new Champion." Event Results * View show schedule and full show results: Here The NXT Level, April Week 1 Recap: Full Results Here * Sebastian Clark announced the following matches for NXT Takeover: Chicago, using a lottery hopper to choose names. ** AJ Styles will defend the NXT Global Championship against JJ Jacobsen. ** Sting will defend the NXT Trinity Championship against CM Punk and the Fabulous Agayo. ** Samoa Joe will defend the NXT Juggernaut Championship in a 30 Man Battle Royal. Joe will enter at #30. ** Kurt Angle will defend the NXT Pure Championship against Jason Ghost. ** NXT Women's Tag Team Champions will be crowned. * NXT Trinity Champion, Sting defeated JBL in a non-title match. * NXT Juggernaut Champion, Samoa Joe destroyed Troy the Destroyer in a matter of seconds. * Jason Ghost defeated Michael Arcade, Kevin Nash and Nasty Nate to become #1 Contender for the NXT Pure Championship. * Team Rude (Nia Jax/Alexa Bliss) dominated the New Age Outcasts (Paige/AJ Lee) to advance in the NXT Women's Tag Team Championship tournament. * The Main Event saw Shane Youngblood defeated NXT Global Champion, AJ Styles. NJPW World, April Week 1 Recap: Full Results Here * Kaje Stone announced the following matches for NJPW Power Struggle: ** The Serial Thrillers (Rob Dragon/Johnny Gargano) to defend the IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Championship against Lethal Combination (Jay Lethal/Low Ki). ** Becky Lynch to defend the IWGP Women's Championship against Nikki Cross. ** Bobby Roode to defend the IWGP United States Championship against Drew McIntyre. ** Finn Balor to defend the IWGP World Heavyweight Championship against Kazuchika Okada. * Kay Lee Ray defeated IWGP Women's Champion Becky Lynch after a distraction from Nikki Cross * IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Champions, The Serial Thrillers defeated Roppongi Vice (Rocky Romero/Beretta). * Bobby Roode complained to GM Kaje Stone about having to face Drew McIntyre. Stone makes a match where Roode and McIntyre will team up to take on Balor/Okada tonight. * The Worlds Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Hass/Shelton Benjamin) defeated Beer Money (James Storm/G Money) to become #1 Contenders for the IWGP World Tag Team Championship. * Mustafa Ali defeated Tyler Bate to become #1 Contender for the IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Championship. * Michael Elgin defeated Cody Rhodes, Killian Dain, and Trent Seven to become #1 Contender for the IWGP Intercontental Championship. * The Main Event saw Kazuchika Okada and Finn Balor defeat the team of Bobby Roode and Drew McIntyre. Afterwards, Okada leveled Balor and stood over him holding the Championship. WWE Raw, April Week 1 Recap: Full Results Here * Orville McMahon announced the following matches for WWE Payback: ** Fatal 4 Way to determine the new Cruiserweight Champion. Entrants will be named over the next few weeks. ** Rusev to defend the United States Championship against Chad Gable. ** Daniel Bryan to defend the Intercontinental Championship against Tetsuya Naito. ** Brock Lesnar to defend the World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena. * Lucha Dragons vs reDRagon ended in a no contest when reDRagon attacked them before the match. * KUSHIDA qualified for the Cruiserweight Championship match by defeating Cedric Alexander. * Oliver Herface (w/ Rolo McDancealot) forced Big Cass (w/ Curt Hawkins) to submit. * Tetsuya Naito spoke about his match with Daniel Bryan and pinned Luke Harper in a surprisingly quick match. * The Bar ended the Street Profits party early when Cesaro pinned Dawkins. * Rhiannon Ambersoul was not ready for Asuka when the Women's Champion made her submit in a non-title match. After the match, Kairi Sane came out and appeared to challenge the Champion. * The Main Event saw John Cena defeat the hard hitting Kassius Ohno while the World Heavyweight Champion looked on from the announce table. The Draft With World Wrestling Entertainment now owning the rights to New Japan Pro Wrestling, Ring of Honor, Impact Wrestling and Lucha Underground, Vince McMahon has consolidated the best talent together to create the best entertainment value, exclusively on the The Reality Check Network (for only 9.98 a month!). Four Brands will remain, New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), The Underground (Formerly Lucha Underground), and NXT. Full Draft Day Coverage: Here Current Champions/Accolades World Wrestling Entertainment NXT New Japan Pro Wrestling The Underground Disclaimers * I (obviously) do not own the rights to any of these characters or their likenesses. * I use a lot of created items. I will try to give all credit where credit is due to anything I download, but if I miss someone, I am apologizing in advance! * We have made a lot of..... "creative decisions" around our brands. Ranging from changes to PPV names, Championship Belts, etc. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please keep this in mind. Credits for Downloaded CAWs, Titles, etc. Credits are listed here.